Fake Out!
by AfewSentencesShortOfaParagraph
Summary: This is not really EClare, it's Maislinn. This is the 'fake out' kiss from Aislinn's point of view.


**So, it's possible that this is an entire invasion of privacy, but I was kind of intrigued by the video that was released yesterday. This little one-shot got stuck in my head, and I could scarce leave it alone. I apologize in advance to Munro and Aislinn for pretending to know their thoughts, and for making up parts of their personal lives. **

**For those of you that are reading my other story, Rhythm of Love, chapter 4 is in the works. I haven't abandoned it; I just wanted to write this quickly. **

**I don't own Degrassi, nor do I claim to know Aislinn Paul's thoughts. Like I said, I just thought it would be fun to write this cute little one-shot. **

**So, this is the 'Maislinn' almost kiss from Aislinn's point of view: **

For the last hour James, Munro, and I had been in 'Degrassi's' computer lab answering online questions from the Much Music fans. We were running out of time before we were called to shoot another scene, so we were perusing the site for one last question.

"Here's an interesting one…," Munro perked up, a devilish smile lighting his face.

James leaned in to read the question over Munro's shoulder. "Oh, yeah, that sounds like a keeper."

Both of them turned to smile at me in a rather creepy manner. I could only imagine what this question was, but it was already making me a little nervous.

"What is it?"

Munro put on his best poker face, trying not to laugh the entire time he read me the question. "Aislinn, is Munro a good kisser?"

"Don't you dare ask that," I plead, immediately blushing. That was the one question I was asked most frequently, and I went through great pains to ignore it mostly because even I was afraid of my answer. It was best to just leave the question open-ended.

"Why not; I kinda want to hear your answer." Munro winked at me, and I fixed him with my best death glare.

"Yeah, me too," James chimed it, leaning back in his seat. "Besides, all the fan-girls are probably dying to know; why don't you throw them a bone."

I ignored James, focusing my attention on Munro. "Please, I beg you, pick a different question."

"It might be fun to see you beg…"

"Munro," I whined, smacking him on the arm.

At that moment, the camera man from Much returned from his trip to the bathroom. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"I believe we are," Munro declared happily. I let out a groan. This could not end well.

Camera man gave us a cue, and Munro started talking.

"By nerdgirl93," Munro and James gasped dramatically, giggling like little girls. They were way too excited about this. "Aislinn..."

"Yes?"

"Is Munro…that's me!...is Munro a gook kisser?"

They both looked at me, but I was focused on Munro, who was smiling like an idiot. I tried my best to maintain a glare, but his giddy exterior was definitely getting to me. I had to hold back my laughter so I didn't encourage this. I really did not want to answer the question. If only I could come up with some way to stall. I thought about saying that I had never kissed Munro, so I wouldn't know; that it was Eli and Clare that did the kissing, but I decided that sounded too hokey. Munro and James wouldn't give up that easily.

The blush grew more pronounced as I said to the camera, "They shouldn't even have asked the question, but…"

Munro cut me off, the devilish gleam in his eyes shining brightly. "Maybe she needs a little reminiscing of a…"

Munro turned to face me, his eyes locking with mine. He leaned in just a little, but I shot him a confused look. What was he doing? Munro gave just a slight, imperceptible nod of his head to reassure me. I had no idea what was going on, but I really had no choice but to play along- so I leaned in just a little, mirroring his movement.

He started getting closer and everyone else in the room faded away. Was Munro going to kiss me? My heart picked up speed, beating out an irregular rhythm. I could hardly remember my own name let alone how to breathe.

I saw Munro close his eyes, his lips parting. Our noses were brushing at this point and I could feel his warm breath fan across my lips and cheeks. My heart skipped several beats. I couldn't believe Munro was actually going to kiss me, but I was more caught off guard by how much I truly wanted him to.

Just as I thought that, though, Munro quickly pulled away.

"No…not today," he laughed.

Clearly, this fake out had been his plan all along. He had obviously wanted to tease all those fan girls out there, but I had fallen for his act, too- hook, line, and sinker. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I realized what an idiot I was. Of course Munro and I were just friends. More importantly we were co-workers, and we could never have real feelings for each other. It was the Clare in me that had wanted Munro to kiss me…or, at least that's what I told myself.

"Nope, we're not going to do it," I chimed in; trying to sound upbeat so that no one would notice anything was amiss.

"Toodles," Munro added, waving at the camera.

"Thanks guys. That was great," The camera man smiled at us before packing up his equipment and leaving the room.

"That was fun. Good one, Munro. I'll see you guys on set!" James gave us both a pat on the back before happily exiting the computer lab. That left Munro and me alone.

"You so wanted that kiss," Munro taunted as soon as we had the room to ourselves. His character's signature smirk was lighting up Munro's face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing it cool. I had hoped that Munro hadn't noticed how eager I had actually been for that to happen.

"Don't play dumb with me. I could tell, Ace, that you really thought I was going to kiss you. I saw how disappointed you were when I pulled away; I know you."

"Munro, it's called acting. You know- that thing we do for a living? And I definitely was not disappointed; you wish."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's too bad."

"What…," I started to ask him what that was supposed to mean, but he cut me off by gently placing his lips over top of mine.

I leaned into him, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. It was a short kiss; sweet and perfect. Munro's hands came up to cradle my face, and mine wound themselves through his thick soft hair.

Munro's lips were soft, warm, and the truly fit perfectly over mine. He parted his lips slightly, deepening our kiss before pulling away.

Our eyes locked, and I got lost in the jade depths of his until he spoke.

"You never did answer the question…do you think I'm a good kisser?"

"How is this for an answer?" I pulled him in to lock my lips with his once more.

**Don't you all wish that this had actually happened? Muahaha, sorry. I'm evil. I hope you liked it. =) **


End file.
